Diary of a Mad Japanese Woman
by FanKnight
Summary: Follow through Hikari and Jun's Diary entries as they try to find out just whats going on in their brother's oh so thick skulls. Is it love? Eventually Taisuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **

I pondered my way across this idea when I was beating my head against my desk in Art History 1110. Don't get me wrong, I do love art…I just don't appreciate it enough to pay attention through an hour and a half lecture on the Mona Lisa.

**Warning: **This entire story is from two people's points of view (Yagami Hikari and Motomiya Jun). This story will in fact contain the following on some level or another….

Cursing, shounen ai, and sarcasm are all likely and even more so, AU (Alternate Universe). I do not have a complete knowledge of the average life of a Japanese high school student so please bare with me.

This is in fact a Taisuke fan fiction. Don't like it? Don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **I do _**not **_own Digimon.

Without further a due…I present my latest venture into the imagination!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Events

_**Flashbacks**_

Diary of a Mad Japanese Woman

--

Dear Diary,

_No…that doesn't sound like me…._

Dear…friend,

_No…that still doesn't sound like me….ugh…maybe…_

Dear Journal,

_Close enough._

Today I decided to indulge myself in the stereotypical view most men have about girls my age and start keeping a diary…or…journal. Doesn't matter really…because today…I noticed something I don't think anyone else has noticed.

My older brother…captain of Tokyo University's Soccer team, previous leader of the chosen, full time college student and captain oblivious, Yagami Taichi is in….love. The problem Journal…I don't think he knows. I love my brother…but he isn't the brightest bulb in the box.

If you were an actual person you'd probably be wondering how I'd even come to a conclusion that he could ever not know he was in love? Well…that's a long story. Luckily I've the entire summer to write it!

I first began to suspect things about a week before we came to visit my grandmother near the northern coast…I'm not quite sure which village we're in…there are no stop lights, street signs, or even traffic. It's both unnerving and yet…settling.

As I was saying…erm…writing…

It all began one week ago…

--

Well I hope you enjoyed the Prologue.

I'll have the first chapter up by tomorrow…

Stay tuned folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: In any case

**Author's Notes: **In any case…I've just come off work and with all of my homework finally done I've able to finish this chapter….

**Warning(s): ** Same as the Prologue. Don't like? Don't read. But please…don't be foolish enough to flame…

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Digimon…or there would have been some rather unsubtle plot changes….

As always, reviews are welcomed!

Diary of a Mad Japanese Woman

Chapter One: Sunday (Yagami)

--

Sundays are always the same for my family…at least where my big brother is concerned. For the last two or three years he's gotten up early, I know…that's the shocking part…and vanished into the early morning with one of his friends for a run before dawn.

Now…at first I had thought it was Sora-san, but much to my surprise it had been Daisuke-kun the entire time! I've heard about teachers or sempais being dedicated…but for my brother to get up early on his day off of school? Well…I was just a little baffled.

I wake up in the morning just early enough to catch Taichi coming home, sweaty, smelly and an odd grin on his face. Usually I have a cup off iced tea waiting for him, but today he just gave me a smile and seemed to glide into the bathroom.

It was odd really…I've only seen my brother that happy around Christmas and his birthday….mostly because of the food at both occasions. But as I heard the echo of the shower starting I tensed at the sound of my wonderful brother trying to sing a rather popular love song we'd heard on the radio just yesterday. My brother, bless his soul is talented at many things…but school…and singing…just aren't one of those things.

It's at this time every Sunday I watch with a small grin, that I somehow mask as a cheerful smile that my parents decide to join the world of the living. My father at this time in the morning looks more like a zombie than a human, his face pale and eyes sunken in just a tad, my mother…well…she's always happy…which always makes me wonder…

Regardless he exits the bathroom almost an hour later bright eyed and almost glowing with cheeriness…it'd be sickening if I didn't love him so. It makes me wonder what those two do…can a run in the morning really make you that happy? Or is it something else? Something I'm missing…I do think it's time I pay Yamato-san a visit…he'll know what's going on for sure…but first…breakfast.

A trip to Yamato's place is always an event in my little circle; it usually involves a lot of yelling, screaming, food and near the end laughter. This trip was no different except the yelling and screaming part…

"Yamato-San…I was wondering…"

"Really Kari-chan is the san necessary?"

I thought a moment…before sighing with a shrug and moving on to what I'd come for…information on my brother.

"About Onii-chan…"

"Taichi? What's happened? Is he ok? Did that baka fall down a flight of stairs again?"

"No no! He's ok…for the most part…"

"Oh…well as long as he's healthy."

"That's just it Yamato-san!"

"Yamato."

"What?"

"Call me Yamato, Kari-chan."

With a sigh I continued. My hands clenching as I narrowed my eyes to meet Yamato's…he knew what I was after but he was going to make it hard…I could tell…

"What's going on with Onii-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

With a frown I pondered the answer, glancing around to take in his always clean apartment and furnishings, he'd recently bought a new couch and recliners, rather nice for a newly discovered rock band.

"He's been…well…singing…"

"Oh lord."

"Yeah…but that isn't it…he been running with Daisuke for about…ohh…"

"Three years, four months, two weeks and a day."

"What?"

"That's how long they've been running together."

"You've been counting?"

"Is that surprising?"

"It's more like…frightening…"

I gave a weak smile then and he let a small chuckle loose.

"I've been keeping track to see how long Taichi can keep a commitment."

I blinked, was that all…it didn't seem to be the complete truth but I decided not to dig further into the subject…today….

"Oh…well…why so long? Onii-chan is already in University…and Daisuke is a senior in high school…does he really need my brother's help that much?"

Yamato pondered for a moment, I could almost see the gears in his mind turning before he gave a small grin to me and another chuckle.

"I wouldn't call it help…so much as….bonding….yeah…bonding."

"Bonding?"

"Bonding."

"That…doesn't sound like my brother at all…Taichi is nice…but he doesn't get very deep…at least not with someone like Daisuke…."

"Oh? How would you know?"

"I don't…I mean….I just see them as goofing off friends…where as you and he are….well…."

"Not so much?"

"I didn't mean it like that…."

"I know…but you'll never really know what they're like unless you go with them…"

"On a run? I don't think I'd be able to keep up…"

"You'd be surprised at their pace…."

"Oh?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"I suppose…."

"Are you staying for dinner? Takeru will be home soon from Basketball practice."

I couldn't hide the smile at the mention of his younger brother's name.

"No…I have to get back home…Onii-chan is supposed to be back soon with movie rentals…."

"Ah, well…tell Taichi I said hey and remind him of our plans for Friday."

"Alright, good bye Yamato-san."

"Hikari."

"Yama-chan."

"Oi!"

"Hehe!"

It was on the way home that I bumped into Daisuke…literally. The poor boy turned the brightest shade of red I've ever seen a person turn and began to spout out the most honorable apologies I've ever heard and some I haven't. It took him awhile but eventually he stopped talking long enough for me to speak.

"It's alright Daisuke-kun! It was an accident! Besides…I wanted to talk to you anyway…."

"You…you did?"

"I did….well…do…"

"O-oh….about what?"

"My brother."

"Taichi-Sempai?"

"That'd be him."

He gave me an odd look then, his face turning almost purple at the mention of my brother's name…what was going on here? I watched as his face returned to it's normal lush brown color before continuing.

"Well…why have you two been running for so long together?"

He blinked and sniffed before eyeing his shoes and speaking.

"Well…we've just been doing it awhile…and never really stopped. Why do you ask?"

"Oh…Yamato-san said it was 'bonding' time. Any idea what he means by that?"

At the mention of this I could have sworn the poor boy's head would explode from the amount of blood rushing to his cheeks.

"R-really? Yamato-san said that?"

"Mmm he did. He also told me I should see what you two are really like when you go running instead of just making assumptions…."

"Oh? Does that mean Hikari-chan will be joining us next Sunday?"

"I suppose so…."

"That would be wonderful!"

"Eh? You don't mind then?"

He looked at me like a confused puppy….it was really cute…wait…did I just call Daisuke cute?! I might be catching a cold or something…he's nice looking…but it's also Daisuke….

"Why would I mind? Hikari-chan is Taichi-sempai's sister! But you're also my friend…so why would I mind?"

"Oh…I just thought it was a kind of regular date thing…"

"**It isn't a date!"**

I blinked then, mouth open just a little at the sudden outburst from him. Daisuke blushed then covering his mouth before bowing, throwing far too many apologizes at me and taking off.

As I watched him leave my mind began to form this ridicules idea….

Did Daisuke-kun like Onii-chan as more then just a friend? No….not Daisuke…he's just like my brother…oblivious to everything…but then again…Daisuke did just deny it was a date when I simply meant a plan…

Why are boys so complicated?

--

As always your Reviews and support are greatly appreciated! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review the up coming chapters as well! Look for chapter two to appear in the next few days!

To my reviewers…

Thank you! I love reading what you think and have to say about my writing! I know it isn't the best but I appreciate the time you take to review each chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: **

Well another chapter another side of the story I've got to tell. The chapters will be posted in the views of Hikari and then Jun and will continue until the end of the story!

Well…I've noticed a lot of views but only 6 reviews, for those of you that haven't reviewed I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far. For those of you that have reviewed, thank you.

**Warning(s): **Same as before, nothing new as of yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I wish I did….

Diary of a Mad Japanese Woman

Chapter 2: Sunday (Motomiya)

--

Dear Diary,

Today was a weird day….

I mean…life with my family is never normal…but it was stranger then usual.

The baka, my little brother, Daisuke came home in an odd mood. Well…I thought it was odd until I remembered the day. He'd gone running with Taichi-san. Why my brother came home happy that he smelled like a wet dog I'll never know but he just floated on by after he came through the front door.

While he used up the entire unit's supply of hot water the phone chose to ring. Usually I'd just harass him into answering it; it only takes the flip of the Play station 2 or the unplugging of the computer.

"Mushi, mushi, Motomiya residents who may I ask is calling?"

"Oh! Jun-san, Its Yagami Hikari."

"Hikari-Chan? Taichi's sister right?"

"Right, I was wondering if Daisuke-kun was home."

"Well…the baka just hoped into the bathroom for at least an hour long shower…so I don't think he'll be able to talk for awhile…"

"Oh."

"But I can take a message if you'd like?"

"Well…maybe you can answer my question then…."

"I'll do my best…but I'm not really…"

It was then that Kari-chan and I really connected…and it was then that we began to plan. That sounded like some secret agent confession or something, maybe we'll get matching outfits and go spy on them or something. Ohh that sounds like a good idea, I'll have to ask her what she thinks…

"Yes…He does come home-Taichi-san too? Weird…."

"No…he'll be busy for awhile…"

"Tomorrow? I don't think I'm busy tomorrow…well except for school….but what about after school? There's this juice bar down on Hitashi Drive- Oh? You know? Alright, how about there? Ok…no…I'm sure Daisuke'll be busy with soccer practice. Alright, see you tomorrow. Bai."

It was the beginning of something special, at least it would be….at first I thought it was just two sisters planning against their brothers. How was I supposed to know we'd end up changing their lives?

It took longer then I expected but my little brother finally came out of the bathroom happy, humming and with a dazed look on his face. I realized that this was something more then a weekly run with a friend you hardly get to see.

But could I really just assume my dorky, clumsy and well…sometimes adorable brother would become a homosexual? Damn right I could. I'd always dreamed he'd come to his senses, I mean really…after I caught him watching one of my shounen ai DVDs. He claims to have been watching it by mistake and was caught in the entertaining plotline…but the blush on his face told me otherwise.

Huh, who did he think he was trying to fool? I'm his big sister, I know if he's gay or not…

Right?

--

Well…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this chapter was kind of short…but I'm having a hard time getting into Jun's mind…it's odd. At any rate I'm going to press forward and write the next chapter up. I make no promises…but I think it'll be done sooner then the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note(s):**

So I had this chapter pretty much done and I swear to the heavenly powers that I saved it. However…It seemed to vanish from my hard drive or I forgot to save it or something because I can not find the original chapter! So I've had to rewrite the chapter, I don't think it'll be as good as I would like it but I hope it suffices.

**Warning(s): **Same as before, nothing new as of yet…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon…

Diary of a Mad Japanese Woman

Chapter 3: Monday (Yagami)

--------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

To say school Monday was normal would be a lie, and I hate liars so…

School was beyond unnerving. When Onii-chan dropped me off at school I couldn't help but catch an odd look Daisuke-kun was giving me….or was it Taichi he was looking at?

"I'll see you at home, Onii-chan."

"Ja ne."

Onii-chan didn't drive off at first but stared past me for a moment, and I swear to the heavens above that I could hear Daisuke 'eep'. I watched a small smirk appear on Onii-chan's face before he drove off.

Turning I watched Daisuke-kun scratch the back of his head before giving a nervous smile towards me. I could feel a very Taichi moment about to come upon him and as usual, I was right.

"Eh, Hikari-chan…Hi?"

I could feel my lips turn but…whether it turned into a frown, smile, smirk, grin or something else I wasn't sure…..

Daisuke-kun simply gave another nervous smile and forced a laugh before turning to head towards the school. I was going to follow when I realized school didn't start for another half hour. It was then that I knew something was up.

Daisuke-kun never went to class early, he disliked school just as much as my brother did…well except for gym class.

Takeru told me it was probably something at home but then he'd never known Daisuke-kun to go to class early either. It wasn't something we were used to but after a few text messages from Ken it was confirmed that something was different about Motomiya.

I would have never guessed that Daisuke-kun would have been any good at hide and seek but…

I could not find him during school….at all.

Whether he had help or not I'm not quite sure but even with Takeru helping I could not find him. He must have skipped lunch which was even stranger for Daisuke-kun.

School let out and after a trip by Daisuke-kun's locker I finally caught him. He seemed in a hurry but I managed to corner him at last. He seemed a little jumpy but tried to hide it, was he nervous? Or was I just imagining it….

"Daisuke-kun…I've been looking for you all day. I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"O-oh about what Hikari-chan?"

"Well….are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just don't want to be late."

"Late? For what if you don't mind my asking…"

"Oh w-well…I'm doing my report for English on Broadway musicals that have been translated to Japanese…"

"Oh right, I'm doing mine on the book 'Pride and Prejudice'."

"I heard it was a good book…."

"So you're on your way downtown? I'm sure the shows wont start for another two or three hours…."

"I know…I-I'm just going to dinner with Taichi-sempai before we go to the showing."

"Onii-chan is taking you?"

"W-well…I needed a ride, and he said you were going somewhere after school a-and he was out of school for break s-so I thought it'd be a g-good chance to h-hang out…"

"Why are you so nervous Daisuke-kun? I was just surprised is all. I hope you two have a good time."

"Y-yeah…I dunno."

"Is…..it a date?"

"N-no!"

I could feel a very Taichi like grin crawl it's way onto my face as poor Daisuke-kun began to turn a bright red.

"A-ah I don't want to keep Taichi-sempai waiting!"

I could feel the grin blossom into a full on smirk as I followed after him, I could hear him squeak when I called out to Onii-chan.

"Have fun you two!"

I called while waving; my brother as per usual just gave a wide grin and waved back. Poor Daisuke-kun however turned a dark red and gave a nervous smile.

Oh…I knew it was a date….or maybe they aren't going to the show and I've caught them in a lie…but why would they lie? Maybe it was a date for Daisuke-kun and Onii-chan doesn't realize…or maybe I'm putting too much into this…

Anyway you look at it…something is going on.

--------------------------------------------

Well….on to make the next chapter!

I'm sorry for making these past two chapters somewhat short but I suppose it couldn't be helped really….

It shouldn't be too long, I'm pretty sure now that I've rewritten everything that I can write out the next chapter, which will be a good one, at least to me, and I hope to you too.

Please enjoy the next chapter and I hope you review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note(s):**

It's been awhile since I've updated, and I'm really sorry about that. A lot of things in my life have changed for the worse and a lot of time has been spent mourning and trying to figure stuff out. As my life calms down I've found more time to write so I hope the chapters will be coming faster!

Regardless, thanks for your continued support via reviews, or even email. Thanks a lot guys.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

**Warning(s): **Same as before, nothing new…

Diary of a Mad Japanese Woman

Chapter 4: Monday (Motomiya)

-------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Today I met with Yagami Hikari at the Juice bar….and well…I had no idea things would get so interesting.

I'd met Hikari-chan a few times at soccer games, or other events in which we both had to attend due to our brothers. But I never expected to see her walk in with a very Taichi-san grin.

"Motomiya-san!"

Hikari-chan called, waving as she approached her school bag swinging as she walked. I gave a smile and stood only to have her sit right away, her eyes seeming to sparkle with….news?

"I think…they're on a date today."

"What?"

"I mean…it doesn't seem like a date, but Daisuke-kun was blushing and stuttering for some reason."

"He does that when he's nervous about something."

"But it seemed like a date…for Daisuke-kun anyway…"

"Or maybe my little baka is making too much of a simple outing with your Taichi-san?"

Both sister paused for a moment their imaginations running for what seemed hours and then finally…

"Well we'll never know by just sitting here Yagami-san!"

"Motomiya-san please call me Hikari."

With a small snort of amusement Jun gave a nod.

"What did you have in mind?"

Hikari murmured as she looked over the menu pondering what to get, if anything at all.

"We go to the showing and spy on them of course."

"That sounds like a wonderful – spy?! But…but…"

"What? You think they'd notice us trailing them?"

"Well...no…they hardly even notice rain unless it's pouring down on them…"

At this Jun laughed, maybe a little too loudly as everyone in the juice bar turned to look at the two young women who now began to rise to leave. With a small sigh Hikari pulled out her cell phone, the action mimicked by Jun.

"Mom? Yeah, I'm going to a show with a friend."

"Okaa-san! Is it alright if I go to a show with a friend?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Taichi-san's sister."

"Daisuke-kun's sister."

"Ok, see you tonight. Love you."

"Thank you Mother, yes, I love you too."

"Bye."

With a unison snap of their cell phones both women looked into the twilight filled sky. Had they really been in the juice bar that long? The show would be starting within the hour and they still needed to buy tickets!

"Oh no…"

"Come on Hikari-chan, we can still make it if we catch the C train!"

"Alright!"

With that the two women shot off through the crowded streets of Odaiba.

-----------------------------------------------------

FanKnight: Sorry about taking so long to update…

Taichi: Finally got enough time to post the chapter though!

Daisuke: Yay! More of the story is done!

FanKnight: At any rate…I'd really appreciate any feedback! Sorry about the chapter being so short…I really have a hard time writing for Jun…I have no idea why….


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note(s):**

Well I'm starting to get back into the groove of things! School will start in August so I'm going to try and dish out as many chapters as possible without tarnishing the story!

I'd just like to say thank you to the guys who review. It lets me know _someone_ out there is reading and even likes it. Thank you again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon Adventure 02.

**Warning(s): **Same as before, nothing new…

Diary of a Mad Japanese Woman

Chapter 6 Tuesday (Yagami)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

It just so happens to be 12:18 AM and I still can't sleep. I met with Daisuke-kun's sister yesterday afternoon….

Two young women could be seen from the Odaiba Japanese Opera House windows pushing through the crowds. From the view of the crowd both young women began to squint as they could have sworn they'd just seen their brothers racing up towards a balcony section.

Bingo.

After buying two tickets (by some strange miracle they weren't sold out) the two ran as gracefully, and hopefully unnoticed as possible towards the same balcony they'd seen (hopefully) their brothers run into.

The lights were dimming signaling the beginning of the show.

Great. How were they going to find them now?

"Look…"

Jun Motomiya whispered into the dark, a slender finger barely illuminated by the light of the stage not but a few feet below them.

Hikari Yagami's eyes followed the finger to find an outline of a rather bushy haired young man not but three rows from them.

"That has got to be Onii-chan. I don't know anyone else with all of that hair sticking out…"

Hikari giggled and shuffled into a seat next to Jun two rows behind her brother. The two watched with interest, not the show, but their darling brothers. Who, by some surprise, sat rather respectfully and made light comments about the show.

"Are they nervous or something?"

Jun murmured to Hikari, her eyes squinting to check if it actually was Taichi and Daisuke.

"I don't know…by now Onii-chan would normally be asle – "

As if on cue the soft sound of snoring could be heard several rows back. Blinking the two young women looked about to see a sprawled out Taichi, his head resting upon Daisuke's lap as the younger boy watched the show with little interest.

Both sisters looked towards one another and then back towards their brothers. If that was Taichi and Daisuke…then….who was? As the two girls leaned forward for a better look they were greeted with a rather ugly, fruit filled hat. Wrinkling their noses at the now obvious smell of wax fruit they only blinked at their mistake.

"Onii-chan can't stay awake at shows like this…"

"But why is his head in my little brother's lap?"

"It is?"

"Look again! The twerp doesn't seem to mind at all!"

"You're right…"

In fact…Motomiya Daisuke seemed rather content. His face that of a glazed over content look.

If it hadn't been more clear then Diary, I don't know when it would have been. He was in love with, or at least crushing on my brother. The former leader of the chosen, and his sempai.

I don't have a problem with two people of the same gender falling in love. Sora once told me that love doesn't see gender, race, age, or even time. Love is just….love.

But the sight didn't stop my cheeks from heating up as Onii-chan rolled in his sleep placing his face a little to close to poor Daisuke-kun's…'parts'. I don't think I've ever seen anyone blush that hard before in my entire life.

Jun-san seemed to find it both hilarious and a little irritating. I think she and Onii-chan have more in common then they realize. It was then that Daisuke-kun's eyes widened in surprise as our eyes made contact. I could feel my own eyes widen to a new length before I ducked down. Jun-san too ducked down as she noticed her brother's reaction.

"They can't catch us."

I whispered to Jun-san who only nodded.

"He'll never let me forget that I followed him around if he catches us…we've gotta get outta here."

I don't think I've ever crawled on a floor before…not like in spy movies anyway. It was fun…in its own way. It made me feel like I was a spy about to be caught by the enemy and the only way out was to sneak out undetected.

When we made it to the stairs I could just barely hear the end of the first half of the show. Just great intermission would begin any second now.

"Hikari-chan, I think we've learned enough for today…"

"But we've only just seen them – "

"If they catch us we'll miss a chance to see what else they're up to."

"I suppose…"

"Right then…let's go."

I don't know what possessed Onii-chan to use Daisuke-kun's lap as a pillow. Nor do I pretend to understand the dynamic of their relationship. But I believe more now then ever…that at least Daisuke-kun has feelings for Onii-chan.

This is going to be a long ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FanKnight: Whooo! Another chapter is out!

Taichi: Yup. Not bad timing either!

Daisuke: As always please don't forget to review. Let Fan-san know what you think of the update, ideas you might have, or even just comments.

Taichi: Flames will be used to cook our dinner….


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note(s):**

Well I'm starting to get back into the groove of things! School is a lot of work...darn college. Anyway, here the chapter I promised _way_ long ago! Sorry for the wait guys!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Digimon Adventure 02.

**Warning(s): **Same as before, nothing new…

Diary of a Mad Japanese Woman

Chapter 7 Tuesday (Motomiya)

------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my entire life. Nor did I ever think I'd have to hide from my own brother in a stage house. But life throws things at you when you least expect it right? We'd barely made it out of the stage house when....

Motomiya Jun and Yagami Hikari bolted from the doors of the Japanese stage or rather, Opera house only to bump into the one person they'd never expect to see there. Ishida Yamato.

"Ya-yamato-kun!"

"Ishida-kun!"

The girls let out a small squeal of surprise as the blond rose a thin eyebrow in amusement. It was only when his lips began to twitch into a smile did they know he knew what they were up to.

"Listen, it's not what you think - "

"Really, we just got out of a really bad double date an - "

"So what did you find out?"

The blond interjected, apparently not buying any of their lie. With a deep sigh the two glanced towards one another before shaking their heads.

"Dai-kun apparently like Onii-chan."

"But Taichi's too stupid to notice it."

Hikari's eyes widened a bit at Yamato's choice of words. Sure her brother wasn't all quite there...but stupid? She didn't think...well he did have his moments....

"I don't approve of him molesting my little brother in his sleep either."

Jun interjected causing Hikari to blush and Yamato to grunt dejectedly.

"I don't know about the molesting but - "

"His face was buried in his lap! His lap Ishida-kun! Not that the squirt looked like he minded..."

"So now you know the predicament then eh?"

"Ye-wait...what?"

"You knew, Yamato-kun?

Yamato merely gave a grin then glanced towards the doors of the stage house only to grin wider.

"Of course I knew, and here they come now."

"Wha- oh no!"

With that the two ladies vanished faster then they had before. Yamato watching as their figures disappeared into the crowds of Japan. With a small smile he glanced back towards the glass doors where Taichi and Daisuke came walking out, Taichi yawning and stretching while Daisuke chattered on about the Opera. With a faint smile he waved towards them, a faint frown shining in his blue eyes.

After about a block of running the two sisters stopped to catch their breathes. Hikari sitting upon a near by bench while Jun leaned against a sign.

"Y-you don't think - "

"No, I don't think they saw us."

"Oh that's good..."

Silence took the young women as they tried to process what they'd just learned. Were their brothers really gay? Were they in love? So many questions danced about their minds that it seemed impossible to sort them all in just a day.

"I think we need to regroup Hikari-chan."

"I agree, we should meet up this weekend. Can't have them knowing we've been talking..."

"Right, I'll text you to make plans."

"Sounds good to me. Take care."

"You too."

The walk home for me, diary, was a cold one. Daisuke...gay? The thought never crossed my mind...he'd chased after Hikari for a long while...but was he after Taichi this whole time? It just....didn't add up. How could I have been so blind...there are still too many questions that have to be answered and I don't like the way the squirt he glaring at me from the door.

"Where were you today?"

"Out, what's it to you anyway squirt?"

"I'm not a squirt! I just wanna know, where _were_ you?"

"Well if you _have_ to know, I went shopping for some new bra - "

"Ok, ok! I just thought I saw you at the stage house today....that's all. I didn't wanna know about your...girly adventures."

"Hey! You did want to know, now get out of here before I make you try them on!"

"Ack! Not again!"

Maybe this is my fault diary....did I make him this way? What am I going to do? I love my brother...but how can I protect him from the whole world?

---------------------------------------------------

**FanKnight**: I know it was a short chapter...but I really don't think I pull off Jun very well. Ah well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review! I always enjoy reading the comments!


End file.
